


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by decemberchild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (a little bit), Again, Basically Plotless Fluff, Cute, Cute Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Taehyun being a good friend, some making out, will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberchild/pseuds/decemberchild
Summary: Yeonjun develops a habit which messes with poor Soobin’s heart.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 427





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

It had all started with that selca.

Well, maybe it had all started with Friday night movie night.

Well, actually, it had  _ really _ all started with that bottle of soju.

Yeah, the soju Soobin had picked up from the convenience store for him and Yeonjun to share.

Soju and apple juice for him and Yeonjun; straight apple juice (well, mostly) for Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai.

Anyhow, the apple juice was beside the point.

The  _ point  _ was that they had watched the movie, and drank the soju, and then when the movie was done they had put on another movie and drunk  _ more _ soju, and then when that movie was done, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai had went to bed, and Soobin and Yeonjun had stayed awake, huddled together on the floor, watching videos on Yeonjun’s phone and drinking even  _ more _ soju.

Soobin wasn’t exactly a hardened drinker. And Yeonjun - well, maybe he could hold his alcohol better, but it was a  _ lot _ of soju.

Soobin remembered an awful lot of giggling. Some very questionable singing. Possibly some screaming, too.

He remembered warmth. He remembered Yeonjun pressed up against him, close enough that his hair was tickling Soobin’s nose as they looked down at the video. He remembered the smell of soju, apple juice, cucumber face scrub and lemon shampoo. He remembered Yeonjun’s pinkened cheeks and glittery eyes when they glanced at each other in the semi darkness.

He remembered Yeonjun switching off the video and opening up the camera app, laughingly suggesting they take selcas for twitter.

They had tried their best, but of course they hadn’t managed to take a single selca that wasn’t extremely blurry, or didn’t have a finger in front of the lens, or didn’t only have Yeonjun’s right eye in it.

Or all three.

Soobin hadn’t been able to stop laughing at all, no matter how loudly Yeonjun yelled in his ear for him to hold still. He laughed until his stomach ached and the room spun.

‘No way we can post these,’ Soobin had wheezed out, dissolving into giggles at the latest photo of the tops of their heads.

‘There has to be at least one good one in here,’ Yeonjun said, scrolling through seemingly endless photos of his own thumb.

‘It’s hopeless,’ Soobin cried out, dramatically flinging his arms out to the side, catching Yeonjun on the chin.

‘Ow!’

‘Sorry.’

‘Let’s take one last one,’ Yeonjun said, holding his phone up again. Soobin pressed in close, beaming at the camera, holding a peace sign up to his face. Yeonjun’s thumb hovered over the photo button, and Soobin saw an evil smile spread over his face in the front view camera. ‘We can’t post it anyway, so…’

Yeonjun leaned in suddenly, turned to Soobin’s cheek, and softly pressed his lips against it, right next to the corner of his mouth. The camera shutter noise on his phone went off, and he leaned away again, leaving Soobin frozen in place.

‘Woah!’ Yeonjun said loudly, jolting Soobin out of his trance. ‘That was a good one!’

Soobin brought his hand up slowly to his cheek. He pressed carefully where Yeonjun’s soft lips had been just a couple of seconds ago. His skin was hot to the touch.

‘See?’ Yeonjun pressed, clumsily holding his phone screen too close to Soobin’s face.

Soobin stared at the photo. Photographic evidence, immortalised in front of his eyes, of Yeonjun kissing him. Of  _ course _ , this was the one photo which wasn’t blurry or off-centre or too dark. It was perfect. The photo-Soobin was grinning at the camera, eyes crescented, and the photo-Yeonjun was leaning to the left, messy blonde hair falling over his face, eyes shut softly, pink lips curled and pressed to Soobin’s cheek. Yeah… perfect. Soobin gaped at it.

‘You look good,’ Yeonjun commented, still not turning the phone away.

Soobin gulped. ‘D-don’t post that.’

Yeonjun giggled maniacally. ‘What if I did?’

‘Don’t you dare. Y-you’re drunk.’ Soobin was panicking.

‘Chill,’ Yeonjun teased, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. ‘I won’t, idiot. I’ll send it to you, though.’

He finally took his phone back, turning away to fall sideways onto the floor, still giggling. Soobin, suddenly feeling sober, stared at the almost-empty bottle of soju morosely, and reached up to touch his cheek one more time.

Yeah… that was it, the point where it all started, and Soobin’s life had pretty much gone downhill from there.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Sober, morning-after Soobin hated his life. And he hated soju, and he hated movie night, and he hated bright lights, moving, noises, and generally existing.

‘4am.  _ 4am _ ,’ Beomgyu was saying, waving his toast around in a manner which Soobin privately thought was a bit over the top if he was really honest. ‘I don’t even want to know what you two were doing in there. And  _ you’re _ cleaning up. I don’t care how many mysterious stains there are this time, I’m  _ not _ helping you. Oh, and you’re going to have to pay for the snacks next time. And the time after that.  _ And _ the time after that.  _ And _ -’

‘Good morning.’ That voice came from the entryway. Soobin didn’t have to turn around to know it was Yeonjun. The instant blush on his face and prickling up and down his spine confirmed that for him.

‘What’s so good about it?’ Beomgyu muttered bitterly, aggressively biting his toast.

‘Keep your panties on, Beomgyu,’ Yeonjun said cheerfully, walking over to the kitchen island. ‘You can stay up late with us, too, when you’re older.’

‘Bite me,’ Beomgyu said.

Soobin didn’t turn as Yeonjun slid into the seat beside him. His face just kept getting hotter and hotter. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act or what he was supposed to do or say. All he could think of was how Yeonjun’s lips had felt against his skin.

‘Hey,’ Yeonjun said, close to his ear. Soobin jumped. ‘Is that coffee?’

Soobin stared at his cup. ‘Um. Yeah.’

‘Can I have some?’

Soobin nodded wordlessly and pushed the cup over to Yeonjun. He turned to look at him for the first time as he picked the cup up and took a sip, and Yeonjun snorted into his mouthful.

‘You look terrible,’ he said, eyes full of mirth. He stared unabashedly at Soobin, grinning lop-sidedly. His face gave no outward indication that anything was different, or that anyone’s lips had drunkenly touched anyone’s cheek last night.

‘Aww,  _ thanks _ ,’ Soobin said. He was going for sarcasm, but it came out nervous. He glanced away, and then back at Yeonjun again, who was now gulping the coffee down like it was his lifeblood. He looked unfairly good - nothing like someone who had woken up from a 4am soju binge, apart from his uncombed hair. When he finished drinking from the coffee cup, he licked his lips, and Soobin instantly became very interested in staring at his own lap.

‘Well,’ Yeonjun said, pushing the empty coffee cup back over to Soobin. ‘This has been fun, but I have a dance class to go to. I’ll catch you guys later.’

‘You’re  _ going to dance class _ ? After last night?’ Beomgyu asked, as if Yeonjun had announced his plans to go outside and start murdering children.

‘The grind never stops, my friend,’ Yeonjun said, sticking his tongue out at Beomgyu.

His  _ tongue _ .

Soobin choked on air.

‘Anyway, don’t have too much fun while I’m gone,’ Yeonjun said, standing up again. ‘Oh, and Beomgyu, you might wanna get the bleach out. I’m pretty sure the rest of the apple juice went on the cushions when Soobin and I were doing that upside down drinking game.’

Yeonjun was out the door before Beomgyu could throw his toast at him.

Beomgyu raised both his arms up and did his best impression of a pterodactyl at the ceiling.

_ Same _ , Soobin thought miserably.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


It had been a week. Neither of them had mentioned it.

Soobin tried not to think about it. Clearly, it hadn’t been a big deal to Yeonjun.

So it wouldn’t be a big deal to Soobin either. It  _ had  _ just been a kiss on the cheek.

No reason to freak out. No reason to act differently. No reason to zone out constantly thinking about it. No reason to steal glances at Yeonjun’s lips anytime he spoke. And  _ certainly _ no reason for his  _ heart _ to start fluttering when Yeonjun smiled at him.

Soobin pressed his hands to his face and just wallowed in his despair for a bit.

‘Soobin!’

‘Huh?’

Soobin peeled his hands off his face, and came face-to-face with another face - Kai’s face, to be exact, the owner of which was over Soobin’s bed and staring down at him.

‘Oh, hey, Hueningie,’ Soobin said, bravely attempting a smile.

‘Did you forget about dance practice?’ Kai asked, grinning at him. ‘Beomgyu is going to rip your head off if you make us late again.’

Oh crap. Soobin forgot all about dance practice.

‘Of course I didn’t  _ forget _ dance practice,’ Soobin said haughtily, eyes darting about as he tried to remember where he had put his sweatpants. ‘Just give me uh - two seconds...’

‘Fine, but hurry up,’ Kai said knowingly, hucking his rucksack up on his shoulders. ‘We’re all waiting for you.’

Somehow, Soobin managed to get ready in time so that they were not late; Beomgyu looked very disappointed that he didn’t have an excuse to punch him in the arm.

Dance practice was difficult. The choreography for their new song was amazing, and very impressive - but it was difficult. Soobin sometimes felt like he was the least natural dancer in the group - he always got there in the end, but executing the dance routines was often a challenge. Maybe it was his long limbs, his lankiness that always seemed at odds with his unassuming personality… Perhaps he still sometimes felt like the small boy who hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, piloting a large, unwieldy body.

They had been practising the same part of the choreo - an elaborate formation move with lots of jumping and, at one point, Kai and Soobin picking up Beomgyu and lifting him through the air - for so long now that it was well over an hour past their planned practice end time. Beomgyu was starting to look murderous, and even Taehyun’s easy smile was cracking slightly around the edges.

Which is why, when they  _ finally _ really, really nailed it, even the choreographer joined in the ensuing screaming, whooping hug-orgy. Soobin could swear he saw Taehyun wiping away tears of joy. Kai and Beomgyu were doing some kind of very-complicated-looking celebratory secret handshake.

And Yeonjun - Yeonjun grabbed Soobin round the neck, shouted, ‘We did it!’  _ very _ loudly in his ear, and then planted a triumphant kiss, again, on his cheek.

Soobin stood still like a statue for a moment, and then turned to try and catch Yeonjun’s eye, but he had already spun around and was now trying to scoop up a reluctant Taehyun in his arms - leaving Soobin standing alone with a racing heart and a stomach full of butterflies.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


After that, it was like the floodgates had opened.

Soobin got a kiss for bringing Yeonjun his coffee in the morning. He got a kiss for letting Yeonjun use the shower first. He got a kiss for passing Yeonjun his phone, for putting the washing on, for telling Kai he did a good job at practice, for replacing the orange and carrot juice when they ran out. He even got one on an early morning, when Yeonjun was still half asleep, for absolutely no reason. Usually on the cheek, sometimes on the forehead or in the hair, a couple of times on the nose and once, when Yeonjun was lying on the sofa and couldn’t be bothered to get up, on the wrist.

Soobin didn’t know how to feel anymore. At first, he’d just been frazzled; as dumbfounded as he had been that first time on movie night when he was drunk off his face on soju and apple juice.

When the kisses kept coming, the shock melted away into something much worse - something that felt like missing a step, the swoop in his stomach every time he felt the now all-too-familiar press of Yeonjun’s lips. An acute awareness of how his neck and ears would heat up, how his skin would prickle, how his brain would scramble, every time without fail.

How he couldn’t get Yeonjun’s face out of his mind ever since. How he would find himself staring into space and daydreaming about Yeonjun’s lips at all hours of the day. How fast his heart would begin to thud at the sound of Yeonjun’s voice, or when Yeonjun drew close, how he would wonder if he would kiss him again.

Somehow, Soobin felt it would be very dangerous to examine what  _ that _ all meant too closely.

After all, Yeonjun was so  _ casual _ about it. If Soobin didn’t know better, he would think that he had been kissing him forever. Perhaps Yeonjun just kissed people sometimes. He had done crazier things. And Soobin would, clearly, just have to get used to this new arrangement.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Unfortunately for Soobin, that was easier said than done.

Every time Yeonjun kissed him, it felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He hated how Yeonjun turned him into an idiot, the way his brain would go blank if Yeonjun so much as looked at him. It was starting to affect his daily life at this point.

Soobin realised something had to change on a sticky-warm Saturday. He had been playing games on his phone in bed when Yeonjun came home from getting bingsu with his friends. He had come straight to Soobin’s bed and pushed him aside, climbing in and pressing an ice-cold water bottle against Soobin’s bare arm, causing him to yelp in surprise.

They had laid in comfortable silence for a while, each tapping on their phones, but then Yeonjun rolled over towards him, lying next to Soobin on his side. Soobin could feel him staring. It made him so self-conscious that he almost dropped his phone on his face; the game-over sound played as Soobin fumbled his fingers on the screen.

_ Damn _ . That had been his high score, too.

‘Soobin?’

‘Mm?’ Soobin tried his best to keep his breathing steady.

‘I’m hot.’ Yeonjun smoothed his sweaty blonde hair from his own forehead.

Soobin held in a cough carefully.  _ Yes, you are _ , he thought. ‘So am I,’ was what he said instead.

‘Don’t we have another fan?’

‘Yeah… somewhere. The white one,’ Soobin said, racking his brain for where they had put it. They had a black electric fan too, but Kai and Beomgyu were using that one in the sitting room.

‘I want it for my bed,’ Yeonjun wheedled.

‘Well, go find it,’ Soobin said, turning back to his phone in an attempt to try and resist.

‘I don’t know where it is, I think we packed it away last autumn,’ Yeonjun said. ‘Can you help me find it? Pretty please?’

Soobin sighed. ‘Yeonjun, it’s so fucking hot-’

‘Please Soobinnie,’ Yeonjun said, pursing his lips at him. Soobin’s heart sped up, like a Pavlovian reaction, and a little voice in his head muttered  _ if you do this, you might get a kiss. _

‘Ugh.’ Soobin threw an arm over his eyes. ‘ _ Fine _ .’

‘My hero,’ Yeonjun joked, peeling himself off the sticky bed sheets. Soobin followed suit, shuddering at the way his shirt stuck to his back. Yeonjun was  _ so  _ gonna owe him a kiss for this.

They tore apart the whole dorm looking for it, while Beomgyu and Kai looked on and laughed at them - they looked under piles of clothes, in cupboards, behind furniture. Soobin felt the heat physically sticking to his skin; sweat ran in drops down his skin.

Eventually,  _ finally _ , he found it, under an unused duster and half-empty bag of clothing hangers in the airing cupboard. When Soobin called Yeonjun over to give him the fan, he knew what was coming by the quirk to Yeonjun’s lips, and his heart leapt into his throat and started thudding as if on cue.

‘Here’s…’ Soobin trailed off, just staring at Yeonjun where he stopped in front of him. Soobin’s eyes slowly traced the gentle slope of his nose, his sharp, glittery eyes, the beads of sweat around his hairline. He cleared his throat. ‘Here’s your fan.’

He held it out, but Yeonjun just smiled sweetly at him and moved closer. ‘You’re always so good to me,’ he said, and then he was leaning in.

Soobin shut his eyes tight as his muscles seized up. As hot as he had been before, it was nothing compared to now.

His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He could feel Yeonjun moving closer, sense the way he must have been closing his eyes, eyelashes sweeping over his high cheekbones. The way his lips would plush up just slightly. His scent, the way his skin was smooth all over. Soobin felt overwhelmed.

Soobin suddenly hated being kissed. There was a magnetic pull yanking on his chest. Humid, tingly heat swirled around him, radiating out from the soft press of Yeonjun’s lips. All he wanted was to grab Yeonjun by the shoulders and kiss  _ him _ , see how  _ he  _ liked it, to press their bodies together and lick into his smirking mouth, to eat up his sounds of surprise, to squeeze him tightly and feel him embrace him back. He felt like he’d die if he couldn’t do it.

When Yeonjun backed away, gently taking the fan with a soft, ‘Thanks’, Soobin opened his eyes to stare at the floor - too cowardly, too scared to catch Yeonjun’s eye. Yeonjun walked off, fan in hand, and Soobin wiped sweat from his temples with his arm. His chest ached.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Taehyun always gave the best advice.

‘So I have a hypothetical situation that my, uh - you see, my  _ friend  _ needs some help with something and-’

‘Which is it?’ asked Taehyun.

‘Huh?’

‘Is it a hypothetical situation, or is it something that your friend needs help with?’

‘I - it’s both! It’s my friend’s hypothetical situation!’ Soobin said loudly.

Taehyun peered at him, but continued good-naturedly. ‘Well, alright. Go ahead, then.’

Soobin had been thrown even more off-kilter. ‘So, my  _ friend _ , he’s um, he’s not too experienced in… matters of the heart. So he has this  _ problem _ \- hypothetically, that is! - that he’s not sure how to solve, or really what the problem is, or… or even if it’s actually a problem at all-’

‘Soobin,’ Taehyun said gently, as though instructing a young child. ‘Let’s stay on track, shall we?’

‘Right, right, of course,’ Soobin said, fidgeting with Taehyun’s bedcover. He could feel his ears getting hot. ‘So, say, hypothetically, that this friend of mine had a… person who they might… uhh.’

‘Like?’

_ Like _ . Soobin’s chest tightened at the word. ‘Like! Yes! That’s it. Wow, Taehyun, you are  _ so  _ smart… So my friend likes him - er, likes this person… hypothetical person, of course… and say that person was, er...’ Soobin trailed off.

‘Was what?’

‘Say they… kissed him. My friend. They kissed my friend.’

  
Taehyun gaped at him. ‘Did someone kiss you?’

‘No!’ Soobin cried. ‘No, what? What, no! No, no no no no. This is about my friend. Hypothetically. Remember?’

‘Of course, of course,’ Taehyun soothed. ‘Well, that sounds like a good thing to me. Your… friend, likes this person, and they kissed him. Seems like a win-win.’

‘Well,’ Soobin said morosely. ‘That’s why it’s complicated. You see, it’s not… it was only a kiss on the cheek. My friend said it wasn’t a  _ like _ kiss. It was just a  _ friend _ kiss.’

‘A friend kiss,’ Taehyun repeated flatly. He looked very sceptical.

‘I know!’ Soobin said. ‘I didn’t think that was a thing either. But… this hypothetical person hasn’t  _ said _ anything, or explained anything or done anything at all except kiss me! Him. Kiss him. And it’s so confusing! My… friend just doesn’t understand him.’ Soobin put his head in his hands.

Taehyun patted him on the back consolingly. ‘Soobin… I think your  _ friend _ needs to grab this hypothetical person, sit them down, and have an open and honest conversation with them.’

Soobin groaned. He just  _ knew  _ Taehyun was going to say something he didn’t like.

‘Your friend is obviously harbouring strong feelings for this person, and the way this person likes to show their affection is crossing boundaries. These kisses are causing feelings of anxiety and confusion in your friend because they haven’t spoken to this person about what they mean, so it’s like a cycle of your friend getting his hopes up and then crashing when he believes they’re still just friends.

‘This person is sending mixed signals, and if your friend is suffering because he doesn’t know where the relationship stands, he needs to clarify it now, to prevent further damage and pain. Your friend should rip the band-aid off quickly, for the sake of both of them - this person may not even know that what they’re doing is causing your friend heartache.’

Soobin groaned into his hands again, mostly because however much he hated what Taehyun was saying, he knew he was right.

Soobin absolutely hated awkward and difficult conversations, and if he didn’t absolutely  _ have _ to have them, he avoided them at all costs. It was a philosophy he held near and dear to his heart.

Still… ‘You’re right,’ he sighed out, lifting his head at last. ‘My friend has no choice.’

‘It’ll feel better once it’s done,’ Taehyun said softly. ‘I mean… for your friend.’

Soobin gave Taehyun a half-hearted smile. ‘You’re the best, Taehyun. Thank you.’

‘No worries, Soobinnie.’

  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Soobin was determined. Determined to straighten everything out with Yeonjun, determined for everything to be right again in the world again, and determined for his brain to stop completely checking out whenever Yeonjun entered the room.

It was a tribute to how determined he was, in fact, that he only avoided Yeonjun for three days before working up the courage to tell him, ‘We need to talk.’

‘Why?’ Yeonjun asked.

Soobin fought the urge to put his head in his hands. Couldn’t Yeonjun ever just co-operate? ‘I’ll tell you. In private,’ he said pointedly, gesturing with his eyes to where Kai was playing games at the kitchen island.

‘Well, if you want to be alone with me that much,’ Yeonjun teased with a smile. Soobin rolled his eyes, hating the way a prickly blush automatically worked its way up his neck in response to Yeonjun’s comment.

‘Just come on,’ he said, turning tail to avoid looking at Yeonjun’s face and walking quickly to his room, reassured when he heard Yeonjun’s footsteps, following him. He wasn’t running away; he just had to get it over with - rip off the band-aid, as Taehyun had said.

When he got to his room, he sat down on his bed and motioned for Yeonjun to sit next to him. Yeonjun sat cross-legged, looking relaxed as ever.

‘What’s up?’ he asked, smoothing his blonde hair back.

Soobin placed his hands onto his knees and tried to concentrate. How was he supposed to start this? Bringing it up out of nowhere felt so fucking awkward.

‘Uh… so. I. How are you?’ he blurted, panicking.

Yeonjun blinked at him. ‘That’s what you wanted to talk about?’

‘No!’ Soobin said defensively. ‘Don’t… you always make things difficult, don’t you?’

Yeonjun didn’t seem put off at all by his tone. In fact he grinned like he considered pissing Soobin off a pleasant pastime.

‘You’re cute,’ Yeonjun told him, making a kissy face at Soobin and leaning in, like he had done so many times over the past few weeks.

Soobin raised his arms, trying to gently bat Yeonjun away with his fists. ‘W-wait-’

‘Hmm?’ Yeonjun grabbed his wrists and pushed closer, and Soobin felt himself becoming more flustered, his brain suddenly drawing a complete blank on whatever he was supposed to be talking to Yeonjun about.

‘Th-this is, you - I - ah!’

‘What?’ laughed Yeonjun, pouting jokingly.

Soobin struggled against Yeonjun’s hands, turning his head away, kicking out when Yeonjun tried to playfully wrestle his arms open.

‘This - you - stop - you have to  _ stop kissing me! _ ’ he shouted.

Yeonjun’s pink lips dropped open.

‘I mean,’ Soobin said, but then shut his mouth while he wracked his slowly-recovering brain for the right words to say.

Yeonjun let go of his arms and slid back on the bed. His expression was suddenly unreadable. ‘Okay. Let’s talk.’

Soobin took a deep breath, trying to calm down. ‘I - I didn’t mean… I just - wow, this is really hard.’

Yeonjun made a face like he had swallowed sand. ‘I’m… I shouldn’t have done it.’

Soobin’s heart sped up again. It seemed like something had gone wrong already. This was why he hated important conversations. ‘No, I…’

‘Are you grossed out?’ Yeonjun said, and then he laughed like he was trying to make it a joke, but it came out completely humourless.

‘It’s not that!’ Soobin insisted, and it was all happening too fast, but he had to get it out otherwise Yeonjun was going to completely misunderstand. ‘It’s… I think I have… feelings.’

The silence after he said that was deafening.

After a horribly long moment where Yeonjun just sat frozen like a statue, Soobin clarified, ‘Feelings for you!’

Yeonjun’s jaw dropped for the second time. He blinked at Soobin wordlessly, like he had been rendered completely speechless, probably for the first time since Soobin had ever known him.

‘So,’ Soobin continued nervously, trying to ignore the shake in his own voice. ‘When you… do  _ that _ , it kind of… messes with my fucking head. A bit.’

Yeonjun remained silent.

‘So I would appreciate it if you would… stop.’ Soobin trailed off lamely. Why wouldn’t Yeonjun just say something? Anything. Hell, even him getting up and leaving would be better than Yeonjun just gormlessly staring into his face like a shocked fish.

‘Yeonjun?’ asked Soobin timidly.

Yeonjun stared.

Soobin hesitated. ‘Are you - are you okay?’

He raised a hand to pat Yeonjun comfortingly on the shoulder, but then Yeonjun suddenly moved, throwing himself backwards onto the bed and tossing his arm over his eyes.

‘Yeonjun?’ Soobin asked, twisting around to stare at him. ‘Um, should I go-’

‘Soobin,’ Yeonjun said quietly, shutting Soobin up instantly. ‘You.’

Soobin paused, but Yeonjun didn’t continue his sentence. ‘Me?’ Soobin pressed gently.

‘ _ You _ ,’ Yeonjun said. ‘Are such a fucking idiot.’

It wasn’t really what Soobin expected to hear. ‘I’m - I’m sorry?’ he hazarded.

‘Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Dummy.’ Yeonjun groaned like he was in pain. ‘Why do you  _ think _ I’ve  _ been _ kissing you this whole time?’ 

Soobin thought for a moment. ‘Because I did you favours?’

Yeonjun sat up and glared at Soobin, looking him straight in the eyes.

‘Because I fucking have  _ feelings _ for you as well!’ Yeonjun flicked his forehead. ‘ _ Obviously! _ ’

Soobin gaped at him, rubbing at the sore spot. ‘You do?’

‘Of course I do! Do you think I just go around… kissing everyone and anyone?’ Yeonjun demanded, and he turned away to stare at the wall instead of at Soobin and his cheeks were deep, deep red, and it was so unlike him, but it was so cute, and just. Soobin was really fucked.

‘Wait,’ Soobin said, and his voice sounded slow and disbelieving even to his own ears. ‘Are you… you mean it?’

‘Of course I mean it,’ Yeonjun hissed. ‘It’s not a prank, is it? There’s no hidden cameras.’ He was squirming in embarrassment now.

‘So… all those times, when you k-kissed me…?’

‘Shut up,’ Yeonjun said, voice shaky, but he turned to look at Soobin again, and his eyes were bright.

Soobin felt the silliest smile stretching across his face, but he was absolutely powerless to stop it. ‘Yeonjunnie likes me.’

Yeonjun groaned, placing his head into his hands. ‘Stop,’ he whined into them, his voice muffled.

Soobin felt giddy. He inched closer to Yeonjun on the bed, until he could smell his sweet scent.

‘You can give me that kiss, then,’ he murmured, and he had no idea where the sudden bout of bravery was coming from, but it was absolutely worth it because Yeonjun sat up again and to be honest he looked kind of ticked off, but it didn’t matter at all because he was grabbing Soobin and holding him in place with his hands and with his blazing eyes, and he was leaning in all over again except this time Soobin was allowed to sigh into it as Yeonjun pressed his lips to his cheek again. He was allowed to reach up with his own hands and thread them into Yeonjun’s soft hair, he was allowed to love the way his plush lips felt against him, he was allowed to push him just slightly closer and just feel the way his heart beat like crazy.

And when Yeonjun backed away just a few centimetres, and his eyes dropped to Soobin’s own lips and Soobin could feel the way he tensed up and his breath hitched, Soobin was allowed to lean in himself and close the distance between them,  _ finally _ kissing Yeonjun properly.

Yeonjun gasped into it, and while all the kisses up til now had been so chaste, it took absolutely no time at all for this one to get heated. Soobin’s hands pressed up Yeonjun’s sides and he felt high on Yeonjun’s taste. The instant Yeonjun opened up slightly, Soobin licked at him, taking what he had wanted so much.

Yeonjun’s hands flew to Soobin’s back and scraped down it, grabbing at his shirt and pulling, curling his fingers tightly against him.

When Soobin flicked his tongue, Yeonjun made this  _ noise  _ into his mouth that sent an electric shock spiking down Soobin’s entire body. He wound his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and yanked him forwards, so that Yeonjun had to spread his thighs out to come closer, until Soobin practically had a lapful of his beautiful groupmate.

Soobin was aware of every single place they were touching, and all he knew was that he wanted more. He shook with it, and his hands were unsteady as they dropped from Yeonjun’s waist to finger at the hem of his soft sweater.

Yeonjun moaned softly, appreciatively as Soobin used the pads of his fingertips to touch the bare skin of his back, but then he was backing off, gently extricating himself from Soobin’s hold. He pressed one final peck to Soobin’s tingling lips and then he was gone, sliding a few inches up the bed - much too far away, in Soobin’s opinion. Soobin gave him a very betrayed look.

‘We don’t have to rush,’ Yeonjun said softly, reaching up to touch his own lips, which were curling into a small smile.

Soobin stared at him dumbly; he looked gorgeous - his hair slightly in disarray, his lips dark and swollen and well-kissed, his cheeks pinkened. He looked like he’d just been thoroughly worked over, and Soobin’s stomach jumped at the fact that  _ he’d _ been the one to do it.

‘So,’ Soobin said, when he found he had enough breath in his lungs to speak again. ‘Does this mean that, from now on, I can kiss you back?’

‘No,’ Yeonjun said, with a smile. ‘It means that I’ll hit you if you don’t.’

Soobin laughed, pulling him into a hug and grinning against his shoulder. ‘You got it.’


End file.
